1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric switches particularly adapted for use with outdoor illuminating lamps and more particularly relates to a self-contained switch unit providing an emergency signal capability for such illuminating lamp.
Residential houses customarily have an illuminating lamp near a front door which is activated by an ON/OFF switch located inside the house. In emergencies, it is desirable to provide some visible signal outside the house to indicate that an emergency exists so that neighbors or passersby can take appropriate action; and to identify the house so that emergency professionals (police, firemen, paramedics) can move directly with certainty toward the house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,834 provides a single switch having three positions (ON, OFF, SIGNAL-FLASHING) for use with an illuminating lamp. The three-position switch is relatively expensive to fabricate and provides no visible indication to an operator in a darkened room containing the switch that the switch is in the emergency signal mode or that the illuminating lamp is ON or OFF.